Lies and Deception
by mie elle
Summary: He was harsh, sarcastic, and abnormal. She was beautiful, quiet, and lonely. The two both denied the rumor of them liking each other. To their surprise though, they end up getting closer to one another.


**Lies and Deception  
**

**By:** xLotus

**A/N:** This is my first FanFic I've submitted so there's probably a lot of horrible grammar, spelling errors and a whole stack of other things. I'm young, thirteen actually, so my vocabulary is sort of limited. There is cussing and some blood in the story so if you dislike them; I suggest that you don't read. Reviews, comments and criticism are always appreciated. I'd also love it if you pointed out how I did so far and what not. I don't mind if you're harsh but please don't post a comment with swearing in it and saying it sucked. Now with out further delay, here is the FanFic.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns and made 'Naruto'.

**Summary:** He was harsh, sarcastic, and abnormal. She was beautiful, quiet, and lonely. The two both denied the rumor of them liking eachother. To their surprise though, they end up getting closer to one another.

**------x------x------x------x------**

**Chapter One: A Porcelain Doll**

Sai looked out of the window, his black eyes concentrated on the scenery before him. From within his room, the view of Konohagakure stretched out before him. The trees held a mixture of many colours, and the ground was blanketed with leaves that had fallen off. He could also see the villagers doing their usual routines. He frowned, disapproval showing clearly on his face. It was the same, every single day for the past weeks or so.

Didn't anyone do something, anything, different? Now that he thought about it, he couldn't blame them. It was August and that meant another lame festival was to be prepared. An Autumn Festival or something, he didn't really pay attention to that meeting Tsunade had arranged two days ago. Ugh, festivals were just a huge waste of time. You went to them, you had your fun, you leave, and then the next day you have to clean up the mess. Or did that actually happen at festivals? After all, he'd never gone to one before; being busy with missions and all. He was brought back to reality when he remembered about the painting he was going to do.

He walked away from the window and headed towards a canvas. In a quick motion, he pulled a simple wooden stool in front of the canvas and sat down. Sai then reached to his right and took a few art supplies that he would need and placed them on a small tray. The canvas was blank; since he was too busy stalking the village, but also because he had no inspiration at all. He laid his left elbow on the canvas and sighed. He hated when this happen. Hated having no inspiration, hating to know that art was his hobby, his passion.

But here he was doing nothing except staring at the blank canvas. It was a few minutes after he was staring, that a scream, or a shriek more like it, was heard from outside. Sai rolled his eyes, couldn't an artist at work have peace and quiet? Frustrated and annoyed, mostly due to the fact his painting wasn't going as smoothly as he had hoped, Sai went to his window. He was going to tell that person, whoever the hell it was, to shut up when his eyes came in contact with someone he'd never saw before.

She had straight navy hair that touched her waist and her skin was as pale as the moon. He also noticed her eyes were a strange white color and that her body figure was slender. She wore a faded violet and creamy white jacket along with dark navy Capri's. The Konoha symbol was engraved onto her head band, which was located around her neck, and black sandals were on her feet. All in all, she was the most pretty, no, beautiful person he'd ever seen in his life. Sure there was that blond, Yamanaka Ino or something, and that Haruno Sakura, but they didn't compare to this girl he was seeing.

Was this what Sakura and Naruto meant about 'bonds'?

After he was finished observing the girl, he saw that some guy was harassing her. Perverts. There were so many of them in this village it became normal for him to see women getting harassed daily. He stayed in the same spot, standing absolutely still, just seeing what the two were doing. The man had put a handkerchief around the girl's mouth and was now proceeding to remove her jacket. Sai's eyes then widened. At the rate things were going, that girl would get raped. God that would be bad, very bad.

"Shit, better do something," he mumbled to himself.

He then jumped out of the window, which was surprisingly wide enough for him to fit through, and landed softly on his two feet. He had landed behind the man and was now walking towards him. Using his right index finger, he lightly tapped the man on his shoulder. When the man turned around, Sai was smiling as if nothing was wrong and said in a polite voice, "Excuse me, but can you please let the girl go? I'm painting and I hate to be disturbed from my work." The man chuckled, his voice loud and slurred.

"Listen 'ere ya punk, I'm busy so get the fuck outta here before I knock ya out cold," the man said, his voice low, and threatening. He then turned his back on Sai and was zipping of the girl's jacket. He was clearly enjoying this since he was taking off the jacket slowly. Sai was going to reply when the man added, "Psh, and painting? That's fer suckers. Now, go away and leave me and the girl alone."

That made Sai tick.

He punched the man right at his face and Sai felt the man's nose break. The man, who had lost his balance from the punch, fell on to the ground. When he stood upright again, he was surprised from the impact. He touched his nose and looked at his palm and there was blood on it. Pissed, the man then charged straight into Sai, his arm raised into the air and his right hand in a fist. Sai, who was getting rid of the handkerchief on the girl at the time, didn't see the man and so he got punched right in the stomach. On the floor, Sai wiped off the blood that was on the corner of his mouth with his sleeve.

"Like that?! Want some more of it?!" the man laughed, a big grin appearing on his ugly face. He then went and kicked Sai repeatedly. "Not so tough are ya?"

"Heh," Sai replied, his hair covering his face. He reached out and grabbed the man's left leg. The man then fell down, his face slamming onto the floor. Sai then stood upright and smoothed out the wrinkles on his outfit. He glared at the man who was now knocked out from the fall. "Son of a bitch, you ruined my outfit."

Sai was going to kick the man, teach him a lesson, when the girl held onto his right hand. Surprised, he turned around and wondered what was going on. Her head was down and he then blushed slightly when he noticed how close they were; their faces were only inches apart. Sai then saw that her bottom lip was quivering as if she was going to say something but was too scared. He couldn't blame her. After all, she did see how he had made the man faint.

"S-stop . . . no . . . no more f-fighting . . . p-p-please . . ." she said, her voice so quiet. She then looked up at Sai with pleading eyes. "F-fight is over . . . a-arigato for helping me . . ."

She let go of his hand and was about to walk away when he grabbed hold of her shoulder. He turned her around, brought his face to hers, and lifted up her face so they saw each other's eyes. She blushed from the sudden movement and tried to get away from him. Sai on the other hand showed no emotion and was just staring at the girl's abnormal eyes. He didn't want to let her go just yet, so he tightened his grip so she couldn't get loose.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, hitting against his chest. "Let go!"

He didn't reply, he stayed still like a statue. It was when she continuously hit his chest was he annoyed. He grabbed both of her hands with his left hand and then pulled her closer to him. Her head was touching his chest and she blushed harder. Sai then moved his head lower so that his nose was touching the girl's hair.

"L-let go of me now!" the girl demanded.

"Hm," said Sai, his head still resting on the girl's head. "Smells heavenly, it smells like rose petals."

"Eh?!" the girl replied, her face redder than ever. "Just l-let me go!!!"

"You do know I have no intentions of doing that just yet," he said back. He then curled her navy hair and whispered into her ear, "Besides, you seem like a very interesting person. I'd like to know you better."

The girl couldn't help but shiver when Sai whispered into her ear. "W-w-what's so interesting about me?" the girl asked her voice low. "I'm nothing special. I'm ugly, I'm a loner, and what about me could possibly interest y-you?"

"Well to start off, there is always your beauty," he said. The girl blushed. "Anyways, since I came to your rescue, I get to ask you five questions."

"No," the girl said firmly, turning her head away from him. "I r-refuse to answer y-y-your questions."

"Oh?" Sai said surprised. "Hm, that'll be a very bad decision. . ."

"How so?" she said to him.

"Because he," Sai pointed to the man. "Won't be the one harassing you. It'll be me this time."

The girl gulped, once, twice, and a third time. She then said, "What do you want to know?"

"I'm glad you accepted," Sai said, a smirk appearing on his face. He then casually asked, "Alrighty, when is your birthday?"

"It's on the twenty-seventh of D-december," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Hm, 'kay. How old are you?"

She wanted to tell him to back off and leave her alone but then she remembered about the threat he had made. God, it was like being trapped with no possible way for escape. She sighed and answered anyways. "I'm fifteen."

"That young?" Sai said surprised. She was rather young; he thought she was around sixteen.

"Yes, that young," she rolled her eyes at him. "N-next question?"

"No need to ruin that pretty face of yours, Princess," Sai replied. "Do you want to meet again?"

"W-w-well . . ." she stuttered. "No. First, you're such a jerk. Second, you're a pervert. Third, you're holding me captive to ask me questions."

"Aw, and here I stand with you crushing my hopes for meeting again," Sai sighed.

"And here I am trapped with a sarcastic pervert," muttered the girl.

"What was that?" he asked.

"N-n-nothing."

"I see . . ." he replied. "Well then, are you single?"

There was a brief moment of silence before she answered, "H-hai."

"Last question."

"I k-k-know," she said. "After this I'm leaving."

"What's your name?" Sai asked. "I've been wanting to know for a few minutes now."

"Like I'm going to tell you," she said.

"What if we make a deal?" he offered.

"Like?" she asked, her eyebrows raising with interest.

"If I let you go, right now, you tell me your name."

"Agreed," she said.

He then released the girl from his grasp. In a flash, she was already a few meters away from him and was walking away at a fast pace.

"You are such a liar," Sai muttered under his breath.

The girl then turned around, a smile appearing on her face.

"Who said I lie to people?" she asked to him. He was about to reply when she said, "I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

With that, she left him alone.

"Hyuuga Hinata," he said under his breath.


End file.
